Naruto high
by insomniac22
Summary: Naruto and his brother Zeek are just starting at a new highschool a normal school full of normal people. right? and this is there story rated t for lanuge may go up. naru/hina other parings undecided
1. Chapter 1

-insomniac- once again starting something new I think I have a problem or something I can't finish anything but whatever. Naruto and his mates are in high school Zeek's still in the story but I'm not putting Asuma as his dad in this one but Naruto and Zeek are brothers. May crossover with Hellsing though everyone would be younger of course. Oh and people are going to speak like Americans or w/e they are because I suck at doin Japanese titles and words and the like. But read and review please but don't flame cuz I'll find you cheers.

-Last day of summer break-

"This sucks Bro." The blonde boy said. He was about 5'9 Tan and well built he wore a pair of torn jeans and a short sleeved orange shirt. He seemed to be talking to a tree until a voice issued from the foliage.

"I know what you mean. School this year is not high on the things I wanna do list." Another boy said. He was lying on the branch wearing a pair of baggy black jeans and a black shirt with the anarchy symbol on it. He was incredibly pale with a read eyes his hair was white and stuck out from a beneath a beanie.

The blonde boy continued with his complaints "We even got moved to a new district."

"Our apartment building burned down Naruto you dumb ass."

"Yeah so what Zeek."

"We had to move to a new one and we ended up in another district."

The blonde nodded pulling out a small rulebook for the new high school. Still muttering to himself about the new school. Until he gasped horrified about something. Zeek looked down from the branch. "What's up bro?"

Naruto looked up from his seat in horror. "They have uniforms."

"………………………..Shit."

-Next day-

Naruto got up from his bed to be greeted by the smell of bacon he walked into the small kitchen to see his brother with a massive pile of bacon and a bowl of cereal in front of him as he sat on his futon (A/N it's in couch mode or w/e it's only open when he's sleeping small apartment). The pair jacket and button down shirt of the school on the back of the futon. "Hey where's my breakfast."

"Make it yourself."

"Jackass." The crunching of bacon was all the response he could get from his albino brother.

-An hour later-

Naruto had his skate board in his hands and was half way out the door before he looked back yelling at his brother. "GET OUT HERE YOU IDIOT." His brother walked out of the small bathroom the uniform was on but not as it was textbook. The jacket and button down shirt were open a red shirt with a black skull on showing though. The tie was gone and the school pants had been replaced with the same type of jeans as the other day a chain hanging into a pocket.

Naruto looked at his brother then looked down at the textbook uniform he wore then back at his brother. "I'll be back in a second." Naruto said as he shuffled into the bathroom Zeek smirked as he went out the door with his board. A few minutes later his brother came out of the apartment and they walked down the stairs laughing and joking about the new school.

-Konoha High-

Hinata Hyuga was walking down the hall to her first period class when she looked out the window she saw two boys running up the pathway to the school. "HEY HINATA." She looked away from the window to her friends Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Abrume. She smiled at them and jogged to catch up.

*First period

Hinata sighed as Mrs. Kurenai introduced herself to the class and she began to tell them to go in a circle and introduce themselves they heard something from outside the classroom. "Crap Bro we're late."

"I know that come on it's this room." The door opened and two boys walked into the room. The uniform that all the students wore had been severely altered the pants and tie were gone and the jacket and shirts were open showing more casual shirts. The two boys were a complete contrast. One was at 5'9 with blonde hair tan and well muscled he stood straight and proud. He wore a massive grin and her eyes looked straight into his for a moment before she looked away in embarrassment.

She looked at the other boy. He wore a black beanie and had mirrored sunglasses on he was deathly pale. He was at least 6'3 unlike his counter part he was wiry the cloths looking like they hanging off him. What looked like **white** hair stuck out from the beanie. The teacher looked up at them and said. "Oh you two must be the new boys."

The blonde one said. "Yeah I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my brother Zeek."

"Well you can sit wherever you want we where just getting ready to introduce ourselves." Naruto nodded and Zeek just went straight to the back sitting down next to Kiba, Naruto followed his brother sitting next to him.

After a few minutes of introductions of people who don't have any effect on the story Shino turn came. "My name is Shino Aburme I like walking threw the park, studying insects, and hanging out with my friends. I dislike idiots" Next came Kiba. "I'm Kiba Inuzaka and I like my dog akumaru, steak, and my friends. I dislike people who mistreat dogs and look down on me"

The pale boy Zeek looked up when his name was called he spoke for the first time in the classroom. "My name is Zeek Uzumaki I like my brother, music, drawing, sleeping in trees, and I love bacon. I dislike arrogant bigots and rich idiots."

Naruto jumped up "Okay my turn I'm Naruto Uzumaki I like my brother, skateboarding, ramen, music, sunsets, and snow."

Hinata looked at the boy he seemed to fidget in his seat constantly as if he didn't want to be there. Then it was her turn. "I l-like cinnamon buns, my friends, cooking, and writing poetry. I dislike people who make fun of others and put them down for no reason."

She continued though the list when they finished the teacher told them to get into groups of five to sit with. She listened as Kiba and Shino wondered if any one else would sit with them. She looked around the classroom and her ears latched onto the blonde again as he talked animatedly to his brother and his brother nodded absently a pair of headphones on. They were interesting they were new and she blushed at the thought the blonde one was really cute.

Zeek continued nodding as his brother was going on about the new school. His music was low so he could hear is brother but was able to lose himself in the sound. He looked up in time to see a girl with long dark hair and pale eyes approaching them. He tapped his brother's arm twice to get his attention. "What is it bro oh." When Naruto looked up he saw the same girl he had been sitting next to while they had to talk about themselves. When he really looked at her she was cute but looked cute and those eyes they met his for a second then looked away before she spoke turning a slight shade of pink. "Umm hi I'm Hinata and I just wanted to know if you two wanted to sit with us."

Zeek nodded thoughtfully and looked at his brother who was looking away from the girl blushing. _ That's new_. Then he looked up at her. "Sure."

-Insom- review cheers


	2. the moives and the fight

-insom- hey whats up I've gotten a positive reaction to this story so I'll keep going just a note my twilight story I've become bored with it if any one wants to salvage it pm me. Okay well that's it I think so enjoy the story. Sorry for any occness. No other decided parings if any one has a suggestion the choices are Tenten, Temari, Ino, no sakura I HATE HER, maybe if I do a Hellsing crossover the Hellsing girls/guys. Zeek, Kiba, Neji, Shika, Choji ect. ect. If you have any oc's I'll take them into account and if their good I'll put em in and I'll give you credit. Review cheers.

Forgot this last time I DON'T OWN NARUTO but I do own Zeek

-End of school day it's a Friday by the way-

Zeek walked to his locker from his last period art with Kakashi who wasn't especially a great teacher. The teacher had been later then him and then just told them to do whatever they wanted and sat down and started reading something that closely resembled a smut book.

He took his skateboard out slung his messenger bag on and walked out the door looking for his brother. He heard him a long time before he saw him. Laughing his ass off as usual Zeek sighed _that idiot brother of mine_ _doesn't get the concept of low profile does he._ He followed the noise to find his brother sitting on the sidewalk laughing at a joke someone had told. The taller boy looked around seeing the small dark haired girl and her two friends and another two people they hadn't met before. One had the same type of eyes as the other one maybe a family member. The other was another girl brown hair tied up into two buns. Then Naruto saw his brother and yelled. "YO BRO GET OVER HERE." Zeek sighed again walking up to his brother bopping him on the head.

"Stop yelling you idiot I heard you from the exit." Naruto blushed and Zeek looked at the new two. "I'm Zeek the loud mouths brother and you two are."

The boy with the very very long hair spoke first. "Neji Hyuga I'm Hinata's Cousin."

The bun girl smiled at Zeek. "I'm Tenten."

Naruto stood up and picking up his backpack shrugging it on and picking up his skateboard. Then the girl Hinata stood up and called out to Naruto. The blonde looked back and she blushed while she spoke. "Ummm W-we wanted to k-know if you guys wanted to come to the movies with us at 6." Zeek was surprised they had known the person one day and they had been invited to a movie. Naruto smiled and said.

"I'll be there my brother on the other hand."

"Depends what movie."

She smiled at the taller brother he seemed uncomfortable for some reason. "I Am Legend." (A/N I know it's not new but I really liked that movie)

"Sure." Zeek said, he wanted to see the movie but hadn't had the time because of work.

Naruto grinned hugely at the dark haired girl she blushed and looked down. The two brothers started walking away the blonde picked up speed and threw his board jumping on it. The taller boy just set it down and pushed off.

-The Uzumaki apartment-

Zeek opened the door quickly shrugging off the jacket and dress shirt tossing them on the only chair in the flat. Naruto walked into his room probably to hang it or throw it on the floor more likely then he came out. The brothers collapsed on the couch flicking on the T.V.

Naruto turned to his brother already asking when they would leave for the movie. Zeek looked at the clock and smacked his brother on the back of the head. "Its 3 you idiot we're not leaving till 5:30 come on we gotta get to work soon."

"Oh yeah shit." He quickly stood up moving to the door. Zeek turned off the T.V. and picked up his and his brother's skateboard the idiot forgetting it again. As they walked into the street he tossed onto the sidewalk and his brother jumped on it. He quickly pushed off of his own jumping from sidewalk to street. The two brothers quickly moved it to work.

-Hyuga house-

Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Neji had just walked into the living room and sat down. While Kiba went to go look for food in the massive house Shino and Neji took seats on the couch like they did almost immediately. Kiba came back into the room saying there was no food and the three boys visibly deflated Hinata giggled and spoke up. "There's supposed to be a new coffee shop opening up I'm sure they'll have some food there you guys want to go. Then we can go to the movies"

The boys nodded and followed her out of the house.

-Coffee house-

Zeek looked up from his book at the door from his seat at the register to see Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Neji. He quickly stood up and looked at Naruto who had just came out of the bathroom he looked to the door and smiled and waved like an idiot. "Hey guys." They all walked over to Naruto. Kiba looked at him questioningly. "What are you doing here man you checking out the new coffee place to.

Naruto chuckled. "Nope we work here so free pastries and coffee for us."

Neji looked confused. "We."

"Yeah Zeek's here to. Yo Bro get over here." They all heard an exasperated sigh and turned to see the paler boy beanie and glasses still in place put down his book jumped over the counter and walked over to the group.

"Hey what's up guys?"

Kiba answered again. "Nothing Hinata's house was out of food so she thought we could come to the new coffee house see if you had anything." Zeek groaned again walking back to the counter jumping over it again. He mumbled

"Always when I'm about to get off." He picked up his book and stashed it in his vest pocket. "Alright what you guys want." He gestured to the large assortment of pastries and breads that had all four of the newcomers drooling. Kiba ordered first three chocolate donuts Shino got another 4 glazed donuts Neji got half a loaf of sweet bread and Hinata got **7** cinnamon buns. Naruto chuckled at his new friends hunger before sitting down with them. Zeek looked up at the clock smiled poured himself a cup of coffee and went over the counter once again and sat down with the other 5. After the friends had finished their snack Neji looked at the back seeing another door. "Hey Naruto what's behind the door."

Naruto twisted around and looked to were Neji was pointing. "Oh that's the arts department." Hinata looked up confused

"Arts?" Zeek nodded.

"Yeah the owner of this place doesn't stop by much but when he does he always has a musical instruments or a painting he even brings in crates of books sometimes. We're practically are the only ones that work here during the afternoon. We do the work get paid and the old man handles every thing else he even gave us access to the art dep."

Hinata looked over to the clock seeing it said 5:30 she spoke up. "Hey we should get going." They all looked up and nodded.

-After the movie-

Four boys walked out of the theater talking about the movie they had just seen. When one of them with long brown hair looked back. "Hey where's Hinata and Naruto for that matter."

Kiba looked around. "I heard Hinata talking about the bathroom."

Zeek nodded. "Same with Naruto."

-In girls bathroom-

Hinata just stood up in the stall and had walked over to the sink turning the water on when the other stall opened she looked into the mirror and saw. "NARUTO?!?" Naruto looked up and freaked out.

"HINATA why are you in the boys bathroom."

"Ummm N-Naruto your in the g-g-girls bathroom."

Naruto blinked once, twice, his face turned bright red. "w-w-w-w-WHAT OH GOD YOU MUST THINK I'M A PERVE."

"It's okay Naruto calm down it was a honest mistake." Naruto nodded his thanks and began to walk out of the room when he tripped on something instinctively his hands shot out to steady himself.

Neji had just walked back into the theater to grab his jacket when he heard raised voices from the bathroom. Then a loud eep he walked to the door and opened it he saw Naruto groping his cousin. "NARUTO YOUR DEAD." Neji's fist shot out at the blonde boy only to be deflected to the side as Naruto jumped backwards Yelling at the older boy.

"IT WAS AN ACCEDENT I TRIPPED I PROMISE." But Neji wasn't listening he quickly moved forward on the blonde only to have him put his hands on his shoulders and flip himself over him landing behind him and running out of the bathroom.

Neji ran out right behind him. "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD." When he got out the door he felt himself slammed against a wall looking into a pale face and a pair of mirrored glasses.

"Chill out Neji or I'll kick your ass." The shorter boy snarled at Zeek as he pinned him against a wall.

"Like you could." Neji had been going to martial arts classes since the age of 6. The tall boy smirked at him then let him down.

"You think so huh lets go then." He brought up his fists up in front of him. Neji still angry charged forward launching a quick jab Zeek ducked and quickly punched him in the gut. As Neji staggered back Zeek quickly brought his fist up to his jaw sending the other boy sailing back into the floor. The brunette blinked once before Zeek was looming over him. "Now would you just FUCKING listen."

-Insom- kind of a cliff hanger don't forget to review


	3. a neighbor and a rescue

-Insom- hey apparently this has become a small obsession of mine. I've been trying to work on my other fics but I keep getting dragged back to this I blame all of the good Naruto high school fics I've been reading. Oh well same deal as before if you got an oc you want me to look at and maybe put in the story send me a pm and review please. Cheers. Btw I own nothing except Zeek my mate mwto owns Suki and Saki. Oh and just to warn you this chapter's gonna get bloody and violent. Oh and this is my longest chapter ever I'm happy

-Still in movie theater-

Zeek looked down on the older boy. "You ready to listen Neji or do I have beat the shit out of you."

Neji groaned as he stood but nodded to the taller boy as he leaned against the wall. Hinata had just rushed from the bathroom to see her cousin groaning and Naruto at the side of his brother was explaining what had happened to Neji. She stepped forward and spoke. "He isn't lying cousin he just tripped and grabbed me for support." She blushed at what had happened but stood firm not even stuttering. Neji looked stricken before he spoke.

"I'm sorry Naruto it's just it's just you know my cousin I feel like I have to protect her." Hinata blush got even darker at this and Naruto nodded his understanding.

Zeek looked around at the assorted people. "Well that's all well and good but I'm heading home you coming Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm gonna walk Hinata home see ya back at the apartment."

Zeek flashed a grin at his brother and Hinata blushed. (A/N Neji lives in an apartment by himself I mean if Zeek and Naruto can I guy a year older can to.) Neji grunted as he and Zeek walked off into the night. Shino and Kiba had been long gone

Naruto smiled at the shy girl and offered his arm she blushed but looped her arm though his any way as they made their way back to the Hyuga mansion.

-Uzumaki apartment-

Zeek sighed as he got out of the shower stall he wrapped a towel around himself when he heard a loud knocking at the door. _Naruto must have forgot his keys again_ he thought as he walked over to the door opening it.

His red eyes widened, as a shorter girl looked up at him a surprised look on her face.

Suki was surprised when the door opened and the boy standing there was naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist. What was even more surprising was the boy was albino he always covered up, but now his white hair and red eyes showed. His eyes were interesting though they showed surprise even though his body didn't. He really was thin but wiry and well muscled the most surprising thing was he had scars. Dozens of them from knife wounds to what looked like bullet holes and burn marks riddled the pale skin. Then the door shut in her face.

**Zeek** was panicking now the girl had seen him not just the fact that he was albino it was habit hiding that but his scars. Those scars had been gathered during the point in time were he had no idea his family was even alive or that he even had one. He considered bolting from the apartment but the girl was still at the door. So he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a new shirt and pants put them on and walked back over to the door opening it again. Sure enough she was still there he plastered a smile to his face.

"Sorry about the lack of clothing last time just got out of the shower."

The girl smirked at the baggy clothing on the taller boy.

"Yes well me and my brother just wanted to extend a greeting to you."

"Well that's nice of you which apartment do you live in."

Her smirked widened. "Top floor our family sent us here from another city because it has apparently the highest scoring high school in the country. You and your brother go to it as well don't you." Zeek nodded absently. They stood there for a few more seconds and she gestured to the door. "Well are you going to invite me in?"

Just as he was about to say no the smaller girl walked right past his thin frame he sighed and followed her in. He walked over to the refrigerator taking out a pack of bacon he put took out as many slices that could fit on the pan and set them down on the stove.

"So where's you brother."

"Oh he's somewhere probably waiting upstairs for you to do something funny so he can kill you." She grinned arrogantly at the other boy.

He just shrugged got up and took the bacon off the fryer and slid it onto his plate taking a strip and eating it immediately.

"So what's your name?"

"Zeek yours?"

"Suki." The boy munched happily on his bacon. "Are you going to offer me any?" she asked

"No." She looked at him surprised it was the first time in a while since she had heard that word. She opened her mouth to retort when the phone rang Zeek picked up and answered.

"Yo what's up…what are they doing alright I'll be there… Yeah calm down you got it right…good alright I'll be there."

He stood up walking over grabbing a green vest opened the door he seemed to have forgotten her for a second then he paused and looked back.

"Out." He barked she was surprised again but even more surprisingly she found herself obeying. He quickly walked down the steps and burst out the front door as it began to rain.

(Naruto)

Naruto hummed cheerfully as he walked away from the Hyuga household. Then he saw the four large men one held a sack. This did not unduly worry him until he noticed the sack moving and a very familiar muffled voice coming from it.

As Naruto moved towards the four men he definitely heard Hinata's voice issuing from the sack. Then he realized what was happening and immediately opened up his cell phone and called Zeek. He then walked towards the men cursing himself for leaving his weapons at home. Then he called out to the men "Oi you four watcha doin out so late." They flinched and looked back thinking that they would see a police officer. But instead they saw a teenager and they laughed. Then he looked at the one with the sack. "I suggest you put her down right now you bastard." They looked shocked for a moment and the one with the sack nodded to two of the men and they moved on the blonde knives appearing in their hands. As the other two ran from the scene. The taller of the two men said. "Hey kid why don't you just get out of here."

"LIKE HELL I WILL." Naruto put his hand in his back pocket drawing out 2 orbs. He grinned manically and tossed them at the men and dove for cover as the smoke bombs went off. The two men stumbled out of the smoke coughing as the blonde came out from behind a tree kicking one of them in the gut, and punching the other in the nose with a satisfying crunch a gush of blood erupted from the man's face.

Naruto hopped backwards as the other man recovered from the gut punch and swung his knife. He spun to the left bringing his foot up into the man's face. The other man stood up and yelled. "YOU BROKE MY NOSE." Naruto looked at him and laughed.

"No shit Sherlock." Naruto cracked his knuckles and then assumed the standard Krav Maga stance as the man with the broken nose moved forward with a knife Naruto quickly

Spun around him bringing a hand to the man's wrist he quickly punched the man's elbow breaking his arm. The man screamed in pain and dropped the knife Naruto scooped it up smacking the man in the temple with the handle of the blade before looking at the other man. The man had time for one word before being knocked out. "…Shit."

The other two men ran until they saw a small speck of orange light approaching them as they drew closer the light was a cigarette hanging from yet another teenager's mouth. He looked at them then the sack they we're carrying.

The man with the sacked laughed the boy was wearing sunglasses at night what an idiot. The teen smirked at them then put a hand to his sunglasses and pulled them off his eyes were closed but he spoke to them. "I suggest you put down my friend before you two have some very nasty luck." He opened his eyes the two men gasped at the blood red orbs staring at them.

The teen smirked before flicking two catches on his vest two shiny things came out of them before being grabbed in midair by the boy. He held a pair of trench knives in front of his chest in a boxing stance. Before the sack less man (hehehehe perverted pun sorry could help myself) had a chance to react the boy had darted forward punching him in the stomach lacerating his gut before bringing up the blade of the second knife to cut the man's throat open. Zeek quickly kicked the other man's knee in breaking it before Naruto came running from the dark alley where the two men had come from. He grabbed the sack on the man's back before Zeek cut his throat.

Naruto jumped up and put the sack down gently quickly he opened up the drawstrings rolling down the bag. He uncovered an unconscious Hinata. Naruto sighed in relief he didn't want her to see the bodies that his brother had just left there. Zeek looked at up from cleaning his blades to his brother.

"Well take her home you idiot." Naruto nodded then looked down the dark alleyway then down the road. Zeek sighed. "You forgot where it was didn't you." Naruto blushed while his brother muttered idiot under his breath. "We'll just take her home come on." Zeek dropped his cigarette crushing it underneath his boot.

-insom- hoped you like it this is were my normal school plot goes out the window but what ever review and if you have any send in some oc's


	4. the next day

-Insom- I'm back I guess I just like getting reviews for this and I've been thinking about the plot for this a lot. Plus the fact I have a lot of time on my hands but what ever. Same deal as last time you got an oc send em in I'll tell you if I'll use them and give you credit. I own nothing except for Zeek. Suki and, Saki belong to my friend Mwto nor do I own the music. Review and such cheers also I apologize for Hinata being a little less shy but since Naruto is actually hanging out with her I assuming that they'd be chill with each other. Fluff in this chap by the way

-Zeek and Naruto's Apartment Saturday 9:25-

Hinata awoke to the sound of cooking bacon. She sat up slowly before the door banged open and Naruto walked in smiling sheepishly wearing an orange shirt and pair of ratty old sweat pants. She epped when he came in then Naruto smiled apologetically rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Hinata how you feeling."

"Fine, but where am I."

"Oh yeah umm you remember what happened last night." She nodded surprised he knew about it she just assumed she had been saved by one of the guards that her father had hired.

"Well umm we found you and well uhhh I kinda forgot ummmm were your house was so we just brought you back to our apartment. But do you want some breakfast?" he said in a rush.

She was confused how did they find her if she was being kidnapped this was almost too much and why was Naruto so nervous.

They came out of the small bedroom into the slightly larger kitchen/living room. The first thing she noticed was Zeek over the oven and bobbing his head slightly head phones over his ears. The second thing she noticed was that he didn't have his beanie on and his hair was short, spiky, and **white**. Naruto winked at Hinata and began creeping behind Zeek. Before he reached the taller boy he spun and whacked Naruto on the back of the head. Before yelling at him.

"I'M COOKING YOU TWAT YOU WANT TO BURN YOUR FOOD AGAIN. Oh hey Hinata." she saw his eyes for the first time. They were a deep red like blood they seemed to shine with something for a moment amusement, worry? They cleared in another second before he smiled. As he picked up his hat and put in place he said.

"What never seen an albino before." He chuckled as shook her head. "Well now you have, now have some breakfast." He slid them two plates full of eggs and toast before setting one full of bacon and a slice of buttered toast before himself.

"HEY why do you get all the bacon?" Naruto asked his brother.

"Because I'm the one who cooks so stuff it." He turned the volume up on his cd player while Naruto muttered about selfish brothers. Hinata giggled at the two's antics. Naruto grinned at her before starting to shovel food into his mouth.

Hinata took a bite of the eggs and her eyes widened they were delicious. Naruto looked up at her grinning.

"Cooking is one of the few things my brother does well in fa-." His words were cut off when a spoon hit him in the back of his head.

"Oi I can still hear you, you git."

"That doesn't give you the right to hit with a spoon."

"Oh yes it does." As the two brothers argued back and forth Hinata looked around the apartment. The living room had a T.V., a couch where Zeek must sleep, a recliner; the walls were lined with stacks of CDs and shelves full of books. She finished her meal then walked over to the walls while Naruto had seconds and Zeek pulled one of the books off the shelves and began to read.

Creature Feature, Rise Against, Flogging Molly, hundreds of bands lined the walls. The books she looked over some of the titles Stephen King had an entire shelf to himself. She giggled because there were obvious traces of Naruto in the books. A pile of manga there, and instructions for skateboard repairs here.

Naruto looked up at her and blushed as he saw her looking over his books he quickly ducked his head back down to his plate. Zeek glanced at his watch and sighed he spoke. "Alright I gotta go to work I'll see you two later." He picked up his vest and put it on before grabbing his skateboard and running down the stairs. Hinata looked at Naruto.

"Don't you have to work to?"

"Nah I got Saturdays off and Zeek's got Sundays" She nodded blushing at the thought of being alone in an apartment with him all day.

As Naruto put the plates into the sink he spoke. "So you wanna watch a movie or something." He turned and grinned at her before walking into his room. The room that until 30 minutes ago she had occupied she blushed again wondering where he had slept the other night.

Naruto bounded back out of the room a massive pile of DVD's in his hands. He dropped them on the coffee table in front of Hinata grinning. "Okay you pick the first one." She smiled at him picking up the copy of Sweeny Todd Naruto smiled back sliding the movie in and they sat down on the couch together.

-Coffee shop-

The tall albino ollied onto the curb stepping off glancing at his watch 9:45 15 minutes early he unlocked the door to the coffee shop. Then sat down behind the counter pulling out his cigarette pack quickly placing one in his mouth and lighting it before putting the pack on the counter and pulling out his book. He sat like that for a while taking drags of his cigarette turning the pages just waiting.

The bell jingled and Zeek looked up and groaned. "You, why does every on I've met this week know where the hell I work already?"

Suki and some who looked almost exactly like her _must be her brother _he thought.

"Well hello to you to." she smirked at him now that he actually looked at her she seemed cute enough long bluish hair her irises were white which was odd, but who was he to talk she actually. Her brother looked pretty much exactly like her same eyes, same hair just quiet and not quite bragging that he doesn't need a job cuz his parents are rich.

Zeek shrugged standing up wearing an old t charity T-shirt under his flak vest and a black pair of jeans. Suki smirked again at his apparel before he took a drag of his cigarette and blew smoke into her face. It was Zeek's turn to smirk as she started coughing her brother frowned and spoke for the first time.

"As annoying as my sister can be can you refrain from doing that again please?" Zeek cocked an eyebrow before he said"

"You reap what you sow my friend." He chuckled before saying. "So are you two actually gonna order summit or you just here to annoy me."

Suki got a sticky bun and a coffee while her brother who introduced himself as Saki just got coffee. They sat down while he finished his cigarette.

-Apartment 10:45–

Naruto and Hinata were laughing due to the copious amounts of fake blood spurting from the bodies when Hinata's cell phone went off. She picked up when she saw the id. "Hey Neji…. That's because I'm not at home…no I'm not at Kiba's I'm Hanging out with Naruto…uh huh…okay …no I'm okay…it's fine Neji…alright talk to you later." She smiled at Naruto before saying.

"Neji's just being Neji nothing to worry about. But I was wondering could I umm maybe hang out here for the rest of the day." Naruto looked at her for a second before grinning like an idiot.

"Hell yeah you can but do wanna go home for like a change of cloths or something." She thought about it for a second then nodded.

"Lets finish the movie first kay." She smiled back at him.

-Coffee shop 11:30-

Zeek looked up to see a man with long spiky hair put in a long ponytail going down his back walk into the store. He raised his hand to his boss Jiraya. "Yo old man you taking over."

The man sighed. "Its Jiraya brat."

"Yeah sure what ever, see you later old man." He quickly grabbed his skateboard and left the building.

He skated around for a while not wanting to go back to the apartment yet he wandered aimlessly until he ended up at the park. He found a tree quickly climbing up the trunk and found a thick branch to support his gangly form. He pulled out a small sketchpad and a pencil and began drawing the park around him.

He became so engrossed with his work he didn't notice the twins coming up the path behind him. Suki looked up at the albino he had his headphones on and was concentrating on something. She scaled the tree sitting in the branch next to him. He still took no notice of her as he continued to sketch the park's playground and building beyond it. As she looked at the sketch in his lap she was amazed he had been working on everything capturing the exact things that had happened. It lacked much emotion though and was largely an analytical drawing showing what was happening then an impressionist bringing the emotions out of the people.

She looked back at him and tapped his shoulder. He jumped or jumped as well as he could sitting down cursing before looking at her and pulling down his head phones some of the music spilling out.

_Hello darkness, my old friend,  
Ive come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence__. _

She looked at him the song seemed to fit him then he turned it off scowling at her.

Saki watched from the ground and got ready to ct if the larger boy tried anything.

"What." He growled at her.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing that's a really good drawing." He shrugged.

"It's just a sketch."

"Well it's a really good sketch do you do this a lot." He nodded then shrugged.

"I like drawing."

He looked at his sketch then at the playground then nodded before hopping out of the tree. He landed before Saki ginning lazily before kicking the skateboard off the ground and walking away. Suki climbed down quickly before taking off after him her brother sighed then jogged after his sister.

-Hyuga household-

Hinata looked at Naruto when they got into the house. "You stay here I'm going to go get changed." Naruto nodded absently as he looked around the huge living room. "Crap, this room is bigger then our entire apartment." He muttered to himself.

Hinata quickly walked into her room removing her dirty cloths and taking a quick shower before dressing into a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt on before running back downstairs. Naruto jumped back up from the couch grinning at her she blushed then he grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door as she blushed, and giggled happily.

As they reached the building they saw Zeek sprinting up the road. Naruto eyes widened at that Hinata noticed and asked what was wrong.

"Zeek never runs unless he has to, hell he never even runs for gym." Then they saw a smaller girl in front of Zeek his sketchpad in her hands running from the much taller boy.

"GOD DAMNIT GIVE IT BACK, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." He made a grab at her and she ducked him. Another boy who looked almost exactly like the girl rounded the corner

"ZEEK STOP THEARTING MY SISTER." Zeek saw Naruto and Hinata coming from the opposite end of the road.

"OI NARUTO GRAB HER." Naruto moved forward and made a grab for the smaller girl but she ducked under his arms. Then Hinata stuck her foot out tripping the girl causing her to stumble then Zeek quickened his pace grabbing the smaller girl and taking his sketchpad from laughed triumphantly. Until the smaller girl kicked him in the shin, which caused Zeek to swear violently as he, bopped her on the head Naruto looked at the two new comers to the group. They were both a normal height 5'6 or 5'7 had pale eyes like Hinata's though more white that made the black of their pupils more shocking, the girl wore expensive clothing designer tags and such while her twin, for that is what he had to be, wore simpler cloths. Both had waist length bluish hair.

Naruto looked at his brother. "And who are these."

Zeek breathing hard said. "Our new neighbors, god help us all."


	5. randomness and a new day

-insom- back again thanks to my faithful reviews Mwto and Rose Tiger much love mates. Still room for maybe 1 or 2 oc's pm me if you have one include personality, how they look, any other important facts you care ta toss in. I don't own Naruto I do own Zeek, Suki and Saki belong to my friend Mwto. Review cheers. Oh and if your wondering Hinata stayed at Naruto's and Zeek's all weekend. Also I don't own the music that belongs to the band The Wombats listen to the song it's brilliant (totally unrelated but meh.)

-Sunday 9:45 pm-

Zeek lay on the couch smoking again as Naruto, Hinata, and the twins sat playing a card game. Suki looked over at him. "That'll kill you, you know."

Zeek grunted. "So will crack."

Naruto looked up at his brother and said "What does that have to do with anything."

"Nothing in particular just saying."

Saki decided to throw in his two cents. "Do you do crack."

"Nope." Zeek responded cheerfully.

Suki frustrated by then snapped. "Then why did you bring it up?"

Zeek shrugged. "Just thought you should know."

Hinata had collapsed into a fit of giggles by this point. Zeek opened a book putting his headphones on nodding his head absently to the beat.

Suki let out an exasperated sigh as Naruto laughed with Hinata, and Saki shook his head smiling ruefully.

As the game went on Zeek reached over to the table for his pack of cigarettes he frowned, as his hand didn't encounter the crumpled cardboard. He looked over not seeing his pack sat up. As he heard Naruto sniggering and he looked at his brother asking politely of course.

"Where the fuck are my cigarettes."

Naruto still sniggering like an idiot shrugged Zeek looked around the room not seeing Suki he sighed. The albino looked over to Saki.

"Would you hold it against me if I killed your sister."

The shorter boy nodded smirking. Zeek shrugged then walked over to the only hiding space in the apartment.

He kicked open the door to the bathroom looking down at the small girl who sat on the counter and held out his hand expectantly. She smirked and pointed at the toilet he saw his pack floating in the water he nodded to himself. Then he looked at her smiling evilly. He reached over and picked her up by the scruff of her neck and dragged her out of the room while she kicked and yelled at him.

As he walked out into the man room Saki looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

He continued towards the kitchen

"She ruined my smokes I ruin her day fair trade if you ask me."

As he reached the sink he pulled the little attachment hose thing (what the hell is that called?) and pointed it at Suki. Her eyes widened at this and Zeek grinned like a madman as he pushed the button down. And nothing happened, Zeek looked questioningly at the thing then at Naruto who barley restrained his laughter.

"You have to town on the faucet bro."

"Oh well that's du-UFF." Zeek fell backwards holding his groin where Suki had punched him. Naruto's eyes widened and he and Saki flinched reflexively as Hinata let out a small giggle.

Zeek let out a long string of obscenities and suggestions of where to put unlikely items.

Suki yelled at the boy on the ground "I just tossed a pack of those things in the toilet and you were going to pour water on me." Zeek was still in too much pain to have a coherent thought process and didn't respond.

She sat back down at the table huffing while Zeek moaned again then laid still. Naruto looked at his brother then at Hinata and whispered to her.

"I think she killed him." His brother lifted his hand and flipped off the blonde.

Hinata spoke. "Zeek are you all right?"

"Hurts to much can't talk." He crawled back to his couch opening a draw in the coffee table pulling out another pack of cigarettes he quickly lit one and laid down on the couch. Hinata excused herself from the table her hand over her mouth and the barest hint of a large smile peeking out. "I'll get some ice." (apparently there's an ice machine outside who knew)

Suki huffed as the smoke drifted over to the small table.

Zeek muttered something rude under his breath.

As Hinata walked back into the room Naruto smiled happily.

"Welcome to our happy little freak show." This set Hinata off again leading to every one joining in besides Zeek who looked sick.

- Monday 6:00 AM. -

Zeek Sat up from the floor yawning he scratched the back of his head looking over at the couch where his brother lay on the futon while Hinata slept in Naruto's room.

He stood up and stretched leaning back hearing the cracks and pops from his bones. He walked into the small kitchen. He picked up his c.d. player quickly putting on the headphones he smiled as the band started playing. Subconsciously he started singing along to the familiar words.

"I'm back in Liverpool,  
And everything seems the same,  
But I worked something out last night,  
That changed this little boys brain,  
A small piece of advice,  
That took twenty-two years in the make,  
And I will break it for you now,  
Please learn from my mistakes,  
Please learn from my mistakes."

-Suki & Saki's apartment-

Suki in the living room with her brother getting ready for the first day of school. It was odd though she thought even though she was with here brother the spacious room felt somewhat empty without their new friends. She almost even missed the smell of smoke in the air.

She looked at her brother. "Hey you wanna go grab breakfast at Zeek and Naruto's place."

Saki chuckled. "Yeah Zeek's cooking is waaaaay better then yours anyway I just gotta get dressed."

She threw a couch pillow at him. "Shut up, whatever I'll go down without you then."

As she came to the door she opened the unlocked door and stifled a small laugh she knew the two brothers were easy going, but leaving the front door open. As she walked in she hear Zeek's accented voice singing from the kitchen.

Go ask for Joy Division,  
And celebrate the irony,  
Everything is going wrong,  
But we're so happy,  
Go ask for Joy Division,  
And raise your glass to the ceiling,  
'Cos this could all go so wrong,  
But we're so happy,  
So happy.

He had a small smile on his face as he bobbed his head to the music. He flipped some pancakes onto a large plate while putting a stack of bacon on a smaller one. He turned then and seeing her, raised an eyebrow. She blushed slightly and tried to cover it up by looking around the room.

"So no coffin nails in the morning." She could actually hear his mouth turn up into a smirk she tried again to suppress the heat in her face and was saved by Saki's arrival.

"Okay where's the food and how much of it is there." Zeek chuckled at that and put the plate of pancakes on the table and put the pan in the sink. When he turned around Suki and Saki where already eating pancakes and Naruto had somehow appeared at the table. Zeek looked at his brother.

"When did you get here?"

The blonde shrugged "I smelt food."

"Well you still get the second shower today so hurry up before Hinata wakes up." He muttered something about stupid brothers.

Naruto smirked at Zeek then grabbed a piece of bacon of Zeek's place and bolted for the bathroom. The knife Naruto had been using before then ended up to a wall where the blonde's head disappeared.

Suki looked at the albino and Zeek looked back questioningly. "What?"

"You just threw a knife at your brother."

"It didn't hit him."

"That's not the point."

"You're telling me you have never thrown anything at this prat." Saki looked up at this comment sticking his tongue out then returned to eating.

"Well yeah I have but I haven't ever thrown a knife you psycho." Zeek shrugged again as he returned to his bacon.

They all turned to the sound of a large gasp and then a loud thump. Zeek sighed getting up and looking into his brother's room seeing an unconscious Hinata and a nearly naked Naruto freaking out, he nodded and muttered something that sounded like. "I win the pool I guess."

Naruto looked at his brother questioningly. "What pool?"

"Oh nothing in particular I'll wake her up grab your cloths and get changed in the bathroom."

-Insom- okay next time they're actually going to school yay (dodges a knife). Cheers and remember to review boys and girls.


End file.
